The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue
Here's the cast of the Uranimated18 version of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue Cast *Timmy (Young) - Danny (Return to Neverland) *Timmy (Adult) - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Jenny - Penny (The Rescuers) *Mrs. Brisby - Madellanie (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Jeremy - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Cecil - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Martin Brisby (Young) - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Martin Brisby (Adult) - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Muriel - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Floyd - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Dr. Valentine - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Troy (Jenny's Father) - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Helen (Jenny's Mother) - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Ages - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Justin - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas) *Aunite Shrew - Merriwether (Sleeping Beauty) *Teresa Brisby - Dawn (Total Drama) *Cynthia Brisby - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Brutus - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) Scenes *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 1 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 2 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 3 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 4 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 5 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 6 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 7 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 8 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 9 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 10 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 11 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 12 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 13 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 14 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 15 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 16 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 17 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 18 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 19 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 20 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 21 - ??? *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue Part 22 - ??? Movie used *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue Clip used *Return to Neverland *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *The Pebble and the Penguin *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Chicken Run *The Simpsons Movie *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Black Cauldron *Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas *Sleeping Beauty *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet Gallery Returntoneverland039.jpg|Danny as Timmy (Young) Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Timmy (Adult) Penny (The Rescuers) 1.jpg|Penny as Jenny Madellaine.jpg|Madellaine as Mrs. Brisby Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Jermey Rocko the rockhopper by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d93dkt7.jpg|Rocko as Cecil David.jpg|David as Martin Brisby (Young) Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Martin Brisby (Adult) Mrs_Tweedy_In_Chicken_Run_.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy as Muriel Mr._Tweedy_in_Chicken_Run.jpg|Mr. Tweedy as Floyd Russ Cargill.jpg|Russ Cargill as Dr. Valentine c21d9ccca53a2052daf1045edc45522d8-656x410.jpg|Eric as Troy (Jenny's Father) Airelsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg|Airel as Helen (Jenny's Mother) Dallben.jpg|Dallben as Mr. Ages Sinbad.jpg|Sinbad as Justin img_1333.jpeg|Merriwether as Aunite Shrew NewDawnHQ.png|Dawn as Teresa Brisby Profile_-_Vanellope_Von_schweetz.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Cynthia Brisby EliottAChef.png|Chef Hatchet as Brutus Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs